User blog:PROblemGamer14/Balance Change Ideas (Before Jan. BC Update
So, since tomorrow is the big balance we've been waiting for, I decided to make my personal ideas for the balance change. So first off is.... Bats- Count decreased from 5 to 4 Bats can be pretty strong for a 2 elixir common. Overall, I hate cycle decks and, in general, cheap cards. But most of all, I hate Spell Bait. Making Bats weak enough to not even reach the tower will make them a less versatile option in decks and hopefully bring some variety in decks as that is what Balances are supposed to do. Royal Ghost- Hit Speed decreased to 1.6sec from 1.7sec, Invisibilty Transition takes 1.2sec from 0.7sec, Visible when spawned His hit speed is really slow honestly and I think it shouldnt be so low. Do I think he's OP? No, only in big pushes however, so technically a nerf is needed, so to compensate of course, I added 2. He now transitions to his Invisibilty state almost x2 slower, making him more vulnerable. He will also now be visible when spawned, leading him to possible take damage before he can even attack. Hunter- Hitpoints increased by 10%, Hit Speed decreased to 2.1sec from 2.2sec, Damage increased by 5% Hunter is meant to do danage up close not at far range, so he needs more protection. He still doesn't do a lot of damage, nor fast enough from afar, so I increased his damage to to kill skeletons in one hit, and decreased his hit speed to increase his DPS. Hunter is great, but it really needs a buff quick. Tombstone- Hitpoints increased by 12%, Spawn Speed decreased from 2.9sec to 2.8sec, Skeleton Count after destruction decreased from 4 to 3 I hear a few complaints from the Tombstone, so I increased the Hitpoints a tad bit and changed the spawn speed to distract hopefully more. The Skeletons on destruction however are annoying, so I of course took one LeDoot away. Heal- Radius increased to 3.5 from 3, Heals Buildings (not Towers) Heal is sometimes powerful, but after the nerf, it became super weak. This will not only add a new bonus effect, but also a Radius buff so you can heal more troops than normal. Royal Giant- Damage increased by 7%, Hitpoints decreased by 4% I'm sad to make this one, but apparently listening to other's opinions makes you a better person, so I compromised and caused the OG RG to do more damage to it's counters (BUILDINGS!), but to avoid Leukemia, I added a small Hitpoint nerf that won't really do much at all, just keep Clashers happy. Princess- Hit Speed decreased to 2.8sec, Hitpoints increased by 8%, Arrow Travel Speed increased by 5%, Range decreased to 8.5 from 9 I know this is a lot, but let me just say I am a Princess user and just waiting for a good replacement. The Princess is underpowered to hell. So 3 buffs, but also 1 nerf that could actually make a lot of difference, especially with...... THE LOG!!!!! Dun dun dun! Dart Goblin- Damage increased by 6%, Hitpoints increased by 8%, Hit Speed from 0.65sec to 0.75sec I admit the Dartie is annoying when placed at bridge, so I wasn't planning on buffing it twice and then NOT nerfing it. It's hard to nerf it though, but I found something pretty nice that could be altered without deforming the card. Zappies- Elixir Cost decreased to 3 from 4, Count decreased to 2 from 3, Splash Damage added They're called Zappies, why don't they act like an actually Zap though. Splash Damage is definitely going to bring them to the top. They will also now be easier to place with the elixir buff I gave them, but I did take one Zappy away so there wouldn't be so many Zapping going on. Bomb Tower- Cluster Effect added (explaination below), Damage increased by 8% The Bomb Tower is actually pretty good, but it is a lot of elixir for a card that can't even do air control, nevertheless ground control. The Cluster Effect makes bombs spread much more on different plains. So let's say the opponent drops Minion Horde on top of their Hog Rider and you place a Bomb Tower to counter the Hog. The Bonb Tower will target the Hog Rider (not air), but also spread off an hit the Minion Horde because it's damage now effects Air. So that's it. 10 Balances I hope come true one day and very soon. Please leave your opinions down below and be brutally honest if you want to be. Category:Blog posts